


Day Two: Science Fair

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Science, genius!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason are science fair partners, Tim has an interesting project proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Science Fair

“Jaaaaaason???” Jason stared blankly at Tim,

“What do you want Tim?”

“Well, since we’re working together for the Science Fair, I was wondering if your Dad would let us use his labs to build something.” Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim, then he saw the rolled up paper clenched in his fists.

“What sort of project are we talking about?” He said cautiously.

Tim smiled brightly and unrolled the paper on Jason’s desk.

“Tim is this what I think it is.”

“Yup.”

“And you thought this up yourself.”

“Yup, the physics and engineering section at the library was very informative on the subject, the theory was pretty easy I just had to figure out an easy way if containing the plasma as it’s superheated, which wasn’t too hard.”

Jason blinked. “I’ll talk to dad, he’ll want to see this. Man, yes we are totally doing this even if we have to sneak into Wayne E to do it!!”

Jason ran off, Tim quickly following,

“Jason!! it’s probably not the best idea to build a nuclear fusion reactor without adult supervision!” 


End file.
